Tired of You
by Rozel Pytha
Summary: I'll never get tired, loving you, May Hayden." CS Contestshipping DAML DrewxMay MayxDrew


**Tired of You**

A/N: How'd ye do? Here's another one-shot by yours truly.

I got this idea when I was watching a vid by ashv10, "pokemon couples ash,misty,drew, and may". Thank you so much for giving me a hard knock of inspiration on the head! ^_^ But it's only a contestshippy fic, unlike the slideshow, which has pokeshippy and contestshippy…

ANYWAY, I hope you'll enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and the song 'Tired of You' by Chad Peralta.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Drew was at the back stage and held his guitar. He sighed and went to his dressing room for his turn to perform was just 5 minutes away. He saw a Masquerain, Beautifly, Flygon and Roselia smiled at him. _

"_Roselia Rosi, Ros! (You can do it, Drew!)" Roselia said._

"_Masque, Mas Mas, Masquerain! (Yes, I believe in you, Drew!)" Masquerain cheered for his master. _

"_Fly, Flygon!" (Yep, Drew!) said Flygon._

"_Beauti, Beautifly! (And of course, she'll say yes!)" Beautifly said, at this Drew blushed. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

"_Beauuuuu! Be, Beau Beauti, BEAU tifly Beau! (Yeeeeeees! Before you even confessed, she ALWAYS dreamt about you!)" _

"_Alright, fine then." Drew tried to recover his blush when a man came in._

"_Drew Hayden?" Drew nodded. "You're on in a minute, so I suggest you should get there now." _

_Drew nodded and went out, the pokemon trailing behind him. _

"_Good luck." The man whispered. Drew smirked and flicked his hair while walking._

_

* * *

_

"_Okay dudes and dudettes!" The rocker on stage practically yelled on the microphone; still the crowd remained shrieking his name. "This concert here was suggested by a friend of mine for his girlfriend."_

"_Well then, dudes and dudettes! Wanna meet him?" The crowd all yelled yes, including our brunette in the audience. "Take the stage, Drew Hayden!" _

_At this Drew went out with his guitar. He smirked and flicked his hair at the crowd, causing his brunette girlfriend to blush while the audience was still applauding and screaming. The rocker stepped down and took another guitar to play the song as well. _

"_This song is dedicated to my girlfriend." Drew then began to strum his fingers on the strings and the rest of the band followed._

_**Every night I wonder**_

_**Will I get the strength to write the songs**_

_**I would like to sing to you**_

_Drew saw May standing there, dumbfounded. 'Maybe she didn't think I was a good singer.'_

_**And every time I wonder**_

_**If there's a chance for me to stop the time**_

_**Will I sing this song to you**_

'_Well, I __**did**__ score a 10 in karaoke night… but I wasn't prepared!'_

_**I may not have balloons to give to you**_

_**All I have are words to say**_

_**Like every second that I'm not with you**_

_**Feels like an hour of a day**_

_**I maybe tired from the day**_

_**I maybe tired in the night**_

_**I maybe tired from the things**_

_**I've been doing all my life**_

_**But when I hear your voice**_

_**And when I see you smile**_

_**I know I'll never get tired**_

_**Loving you**_

_At back stage…_

"_Masque Masquerain? (Ready everyone?)" Masquerain said. Every pokemon nodded and then strode off to their assigned position._

_**What simply makes me happy**_

_**And want to do the things I do**_

_Beautifly did a sparkling Sliver Wind and Masquerain led the sparkles with Gust so that it could form one name: May. _

_**You**_

_**If I've to work till sunrise**_

_**All I've to do is think of you**_

_**Then I'll see thing through**_

_Flygon flew to May and let her ride on him. May hesitated at first, but then went on. He landed her right next to Drew and Drew faced her, getting nearer._

_**I may not have balloons to give to you**_

_**All I have are words to say**_

_As he sang, he cupped her cheek. _

_**Like every second that I'm not with you**_

_**Feels like an hour of a day**_

"_So May," Drew began but the sound still continued. "For you," he smiled as he gave her a rose. She blushed. _

"_Drew…" She muttered. "Thanks…" _

_She twiddled the rose for a while then spotted something shiny. Curious, she lifted the rose up, and saw a beautiful ring, complete with an array of shiny ruby diamonds. She took it out and gasped as she read what was inside the ring; it was her name and his._

"_So, anyway, I don't like May Maple, I'm tired of it." Drew began again. He faced the crowd. May, well, she was crestfallen. "I think it's ugly." _

_This time, May was angry, how dare he say his girlfriend was ugly?!?! But the next words surprised her._

"_That's why…" He took the ring from May's hands, bent down on one knee and faced her with a smile. "Why don't you change it to May Hayden and marry me?" _

_May froze but in the inside she was extremely happy. She leaped and hugged Drew._

"_YES!" Then, Beautifly, Masquerain and Roselia unexpectedly released their Silver Wind to have sparkles, Gust to control it and Petal Dance to add the beautiful scene._

_The couple did not mind this though, and they ignored the screams made by the audience._

_Suddenly, a flash of light was out and a voice was singing._

_**I maybe tired from the day**_

_**I maybe tired in the night**_

_**I maybe tired from the things**_

_**I've been doing all my life**_

_**But when I hear your voice**_

_**And when I see you smile**_

_**I know I'll never get tired…**_

_**Finding time to do…**_

_Another scene came in, it was Drew and May arguing over which color would be the main one for their wedding: Red or Green._

_**Crazy things for you…**_

_The same white light flashed and another scene was seen. It was Drew lifting May after the wedding and he kissed her on the cheek while she was throwing the bouquet, surprised at Drew's sudden action._

_**I know it's out of season…**_

_The white light came again and another scene was played. It was May with her husband Drew giving her chocolates and roses even though it's not Valentine's Day._

_**But I do have my reason…**_

_Drew pulls her in a gentle, sweet yet passionate kiss. _

_**What I'm trying to say **_

_**Is that in everyday…**_

_May yells 'I LOVE YOU!' with a big smile and hugged him._

_**I'll wake up knowing…**_

A 60-year-old Drew woke up from his dream and looked around his surroundings; he was in his garden full of roses, sitting down with something warm by his side.

Drew turned his head to the person next to him and smiled. He caresses the person's cheek and says:

"**I'll never get tired, loving you, May Hayden."**

**

* * *

**

Well, that's it for this one-shot! I know, it's short and confusing, but let me explain.

As you have noticed, the starting point of this story was in italics and the ending was in non-italic form. That was 60-year-old Drew's dream, when he was sitting on the bench in his garden and the non-italics are happening in the real world, not his dreams anymore. The flashes are part of his dream, and the parts after 'But I do have my reason…' had no flashes because it was a continuation of the previous line. It is also like those slideshow effects. And finally, the bold and italic letters were the song.

So, anyway, please review! This is my first time writing a song-fic, let alone a contestshippy fic, so please no flames.

- Rozel Pytha [FKA: Speckle Han 77]


End file.
